The invention concerns a telescopic spring unit with two telescopic parts which are shiftable, one in relation to the other, along a telescopic axis, wherein a first of the telescopic parts includes first pivoting means for pivotal attachment to a base unit of an articulated (hinged) structural assembly and the second of the telescopic parts includes second pivoting means for pivotal attachment to a hinged unit of the articulated structural assembly. One of the telescopic parts is connected to a locking unit which is swivelable or pivotable around a tilting joint, and which includes a stop for acting in conjunction with a counter-stop on the other telescopic part. The locking unit and the tilting joint are tiltable between two tilt positions--a stop position and a release position--in one of which, i.e., the stop position, the stop is aligned with the counter-stop in the direction of the telescopic axis and in the other of which, i.e., the release position, the stop is out of alignment with the counter-stop in the direction of the telescopic axis. The telescopic spring unit is modifiable in length between a shortened state and a lengthened state and, when in the lengthened state, the locking unit is pivotable between the stop position and the release position.